custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting methods
The Fighting Methods were the primary styles of combat excisting in the Matoran Universe. The different styles were named by the ancient Toa Arturion. After his death, many started using the Middle-way due to the increased knowledge of transport. The styles Western Western, as the name suggests, has its roots in the west of the Matoran Universe. It was a style originally used by the primary guard of the islands lying west, Kalmah. The form incorporates the strength of the often heavily-build western beings with the use of heavy weapons, or objects able to be used as these like rocks and trees. It relied on the beings strength rather than its mind. Eastern Eastern fighting was sprouted in the east. It is said to be the oldest method of using weaponry and body, and the most difficult and exhausting method. The traditional style makes use of a traditional thin sword, or Shukuna sword, which would be fought with by using elegant and flowing moves. Variations were made during rebellions on the eastern islands, two of which made the current sub-style methods be made, Eastern Traditional and Eastern Agile. The latter, eastern agile, makes use of both the body and the Shukuna together. It it the most performed of all eastern skills, and it is the one most dangerous to the user itself, seeing one little mistake can cause the user to slay itself with his very own sword. Northern Northern fighting is based on fighting in cities and villages of Matoran, and therefore originates with the Toa Mangai and Artakha. It is hard to learn using, since it relies on patience fully. The simplest way summing it up would be waiting for the chance to end the fight at once. It purely relies on waiting for chances to strike, while the newest users rather wait for less-than-perfect chances to end the fight without exhausting themsleves overly. This sub-form could also be considered a middle-way between Northern, Eastern, and Western fighting. Southern Southern fighting originates at the different specimen from the Southern islands. The large, often vicious Rahi who lived there could not be stopped by normal weaponry, so they refrained from using swords and used shields equipped with daggers to fight them. By blocking them when they attacked and then pushing through their weakened defense, made them extraordnarily weaker to fight opposed to before. Today, the style is far enough advanced to also allow the usage of swords and spear as a mean of fighting. Middle-way The Middle-way is the nowadays most utilized form of combat. It relies on all arts, incorporated in different ways. Middle-Way is also utilized with firearms and claws, weapons originally having no specific style to be trained in. A well-known example of Middle-way is the East-West-Collaboration. It utilizes the gracious swings of Eastern with the brutish strength of western, also forming Horam Dragons, large, powerful swords with eastern and western symbols shown together. It is currently the most utilized form of combat of all Middle-way, being tought to every warrior in the world as basis to all other lessons. Trivia *It was based off of the Combat forms, yet the initial idea was sparked during lessons of self-defense on school. Category:User:Vagra Nui Tales Category:VNT Multiverse